User blog:Iloveschool71/Whodunnit Season One - Rules and Application
Hello all! It's time to open up (and explain) the rules for the much anticipated (eh, somewhat anticipated) Whodunnit BORG! So here are the basic rules and regulations: Someone will be murdered. This murder (sights and sounds of the guests) will be detailed in a blog post. The guests will be asked to comment on the post whether they would like to visit the crime scene, morgue, or last known whereabouts. The crime scene is where the murder was committed. The moruge is where guests can search the corpse for clues. The last known whereabouts is where the victim last was before being killed. Everyone going to each area will be added to a Google Hangouts together where I will give you a "crime report". The crime report will detail all of the clues to the crime at the area you are at. Here are three sample crime reports: Crime Scene (Great Room): *There is a large pool of blood where Sheri's head was. *The wire was cut, not severed on its own. *The glass and water are on the outside of the tank. Morgue (Sheri): *There is a small, grey cylinder in the back of Sheri's neck. Last Known Whereabouts (Sheri's Room): *The shower is wet. *Upon using a steamer, it is revealed that "GO TO THE FISH TANK. I HAVE INFORMATION FOR YOU" is written on the mirror. After the crime reports are given out, there will be a grazing period in which information can be shared. After the grazing period, a riddle will be given to everyone. Everyone will have the same riddle. If you solve the riddle, you will be given another one. Solve that riddle and be given another one. If you solve the entire chain of riddles, you will be given a piece of crucial information regarding the murder. Only the first person to complete the chain of riddles will be given the information. After the riddle is completed, the guests will present their case theories privately. The two, three, or four worst theories will warrant a Scared card, making that person eligible for murder. Here is an example of a good and correct theory: "While Sheri was in the shower, the killer wrote 'GO TO THE FISH TANK. I HAVE INFORMATION FOR YOU' in the steam on the mirror. Sheri saw the message and followed the killer's instructions. Sheri stood at the fish tank, while the killer had popped out a window pane in the east wing and was standing in the backyard with a slingshot in hand. The killer used the slingshot, sending it through the east wing, and fatally into Sheri's neck severing many arteries and killing her instantly. She fell forward into the fish tank, cracking it and causing it to break, sending her onto the ground. The killer had already cut a lamp cord in half and left it on the ground, causing Sheri to appear to be electrocuted." Here is an example of a bad and incorrect theory: "The killer wrote 'GO TO THE FISH TANK. I HAVE INFORMATION FOR YOU' in the steam on the mirror while Sheri was in the shower. She went to the fish tank and was shot, but that's not what killed her. She was drowned when the fish tank was cracked." The two, three, or four worst theories will warrant a Scared card. Everyone else with passable theories will be Spared. Those with Scared cards are marked for potential murder in the next round. The very worst theory will be killed in the next round starting the cycle over. If anyone had any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! This game will mostly take place on Google Hangouts. You must create a Gmail account. The username must be namewhodunnitone@gmail.com. If you have any problems with this, I'd be happy to help. Here is the application: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe5_06dvFSyPZPFCQnkBQbk3UbkkBAiR9JlufBNU_uFGbW98Q/viewform Happy applying, and I hope to see you all...Spared. Edit: Hey everyone! Because of complications regarding the application form, please check the comments below for application instructions! Category:Blog posts